Picus TV News Reports (DXHR)
In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the Picus Communications Group regularly update citizens with news reports through their TV broadcast network, Picus TV. The Picus News Network is hosted by Eliza Cassan and is broadcast from the Picus Communications building in Montreal. This is a transcript of news bulletins that appear in Human Revolution. ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' Augmentation Hearings Transcript And in Washington tonight, crowds continue to gather in front of the Capitol. Most are demanding that Congress severely restrict efforts to alter the human body's abilities. This, in response to claims made by biotechnology expert David Sarif, that his firm may have discovered a way to make human-controlled evolution available to all. Sarif Industries researchers are set to arrive in Washington tomorrow, to defend their claim. But for tonight...? This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Congress probes augmentation research for first time. 30,000 expected to converge on National Mall: officials. * Baseball commissioner announces new collective bargaining agreement. Comes into effect at start of 2029 season. * Police seize 200 pot plants in ___ * ___ sought in killings in New Mexico. Man, 23, charged with murder. Detroit Hostage Situation Transcript Back now to that breaking news coming out of Detroit. Police are still not saying much about the situation, but sources tell me that a militant group of pro-human activists have raided a Sarif Industries plant. Factory workers have been taken hostage, and the entire city holds its collective breath. I doubt I need to remind you folks that this is the second time the biotechnology firm has been attacked; the first time, six months ago, on the eve of controversial hearings set to scrutinize the company's research. With those hearings permanently on hold, many are now wondering if something else may be going on. Is David Sarif hiding something? For tonight, this is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Off-season mansion rains flood Bangladesh. City caught off guard. Evidence of global warming? * BREAKING NEWS: PRO-HUMAN ACTIVISTS RAID DETROIT AUGMENTATION FACTORY. UNKNOWN NUMBER OF HOSTAGES BEING HELD. * Tokyo land prices rumble 26%. Chiyoda Ward hardest hit. * 6 soldiers, 12 civilians killed in Australia's civil war. * launches SpaceNet. Will use laser thrust technology to 'clean up' near-Earth space junk. * HOSTAGE CRISIS UNFOLDING AT SARIF INDUSTRIES (DETROIT). WATCH PICUS NEWS FOR UP-TO-DATE COVERAGE. Taggart Arrives in Detroit Transcript All the media speculation surrounding that hostage situation in Detroit has just blown through the roof thanks to the arrival of William Taggart, celebrity author and founder of the anti-augmentation organization Humanity Front. Speaking from the tarmac at Wayne County airport, Taggart called the attacks :"An extremely regrettable affair. I'd very much like to meet with David Sarif in person to offer my deepest sympathies and assure him that these attacks are in no way link to Humanity Front. My people have worked tirelessly to find a peaceful solution to this dispute, and I unequivocally deplore the methods used by these hostage takers. Now, that being said, I do hope the UN takes a concentrated look at what happened here tonight." Mr. Taggart went on to express his sincere desire to stand in front of the General Assembly with David Sarif, united in their cause to find a common ground. Should that day ever come to pass, one cannot help but wonder if millionaire Hugh Darrow, the man whose innovations first propelled augmentation technology to the forefront, will also be present. So far, Mr Darrow has refused our repeated requests for an interview. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Death toll rises in Bangladesh. Flood victims decry relief efforts. * BREAKING NEWS: HUMANITY FRONT FOUNDER WILLIAM TAGGART ARRIVES IN DETROIT. URGES PEACEFUL RESOLUTION TO AUGMENTATION DEBATE. * Thousands visit Easter Island for eclipse on Sunday. * 2nd World Enhanced Games scheduled for Summer 2028 in Asia. 9300 augmented athletes expected to compete: officials. * BREAKING NEWS: WILLIAM TAGGART SPEAKS OUT AGAINST HOSTAGE-TAKERS: "VIOLENCE IS NEVER A SOLUTION." * You are watching PICUS News. Hugh Darrow and Bob Page Meet With UN Delegates Transcript Retired millionaire Hugh Darrow was spotted leaving an upscale hotel in Prague today - the same hotel that was concurrently hosting a three-day conference for UNESCO. This sighting comes barely three days after VersaLife CEO Bob Page was also spotted powwowing with United Nations delegates - this time, outside the international organization's New York headquarters. I don't know about you folks, but it suggests to me that we may be finally seeing some action in the ongoing debate over human enhancement technology. Why else would some of the world's foremost experts in augmentation sciences be meeting with delegates in secret? This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Minnesota trooper held after wife's body found in summer home. * Moonbase Omega expansion still on hold. Investors question value of scientific study. * VersaLife posts records profits. * Padres V Astros when Best of Seven Series continues. Neither team has won World Series yet. * 500 augmented workers head to Panchaea as Arctic Ocean Installation breaks new scientific ground. * Bomb threat forces landing in Brazil. * SCI-FI adventure INVISIBLE WAR out-grosses AVORTON at box office. * You are watching PICUS News. Darrow Denies Meeting with UN, Speaks of the Panchaea Project Transcript It doesn't happen often folks, but it appears that I may have to retract an earlier statement. Millionaire Hugh Darrow has contacted me personally to deny allegations of involvement in secret United Nations meetings about the augmentation debate. Here's what the man had to say: :"My visit to Prague was related exclusively to the project which has consumed all of my attention these days." Are you referring to the Panchaea project, the cooperative global initiative that aims at healing our world? :"Earth's ecosphere is in serious trouble, Eliza, and it's time that we as a species step up to make things better. Our best chance at doing this is to modify ocean temperatures through a combination of iron seeding and geothermal management." Forgive me, Mr Darrow, but many people believe that your Arctic Ocean installation is more risk than certainty. When will we be able to see the truth for ourselves? :"As soon as the installation is complete." If you would like to hear more of my exclusive interview with Hugh Darrow, log on to www.picusweb.com. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Astronomers in Beijing closing in on 'discovery' of Dark Matter. * Chairman Neng-Jufeng tours Sichuan Province. G20 summit approaches. * 7 dead, hundreds injured as 6.8 earthquake rocks northwest Japan. Tsunami watch issued. * Roboticist develops Artificial Intelligence that 'feels'. * Hengsha City construction set to continue: Tai Yong Medical promises massive investment in Pangu. * 6-time Cheese Wheel Chase champion dead at 47 of lactose intolerance. * Turn to PICUS News for all your national news. Augmentation Giant Expands Transcript To China now as details about a bold maneuver by biotech corporation Tai Yong Medical continue to emerge. Sources close to the multinational giant inform me that it has successfully purchased rival corporation N-Pro Tech of Scotland. N-Pro's stock has taken a dip earlier in the day as rumors began to circulate, accusing CEO Ollie McTavish of embezzlement. McTavish denied the allegations, but could not explain how millions of dollars in revenue ended up in his personal account. "I'm sure it was just a clerical error" - quipped Zhao Yun Ru, CEO of Tai Yong Medical, as transfer of ownership was officially declared. The purchase gives Tai Yong a significant increase in global market share. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Tsunami fears prove valid as 10 meter waves strike northwest coast of Japan. Little to no casualties expected. * New website photos show Moonbase Omega expansion. Decried as hoax. * Tai Yong Medical acquires N-Pro Tech. * Violence against augmented people on rise in Mainland China? Secret report says "yes." * PRC official denies involvement in sex trade. * Extinct Tasmanian Tiger 'born' to surrogate kangaroo mother in Australia zoo. Is T-Rex far behind? * Watch PICUS News for up-to-date coverage. Rebels in Australia Transcript The city of Canberra saw intense fighting today when Australia's twelfth commando regiment attempted to oust a group of Free States insurgents from the suburbs. The pro-China rebels were demanding that the South Australian Federation release control of vital oil reserves and recognized the so-called legal Northern government-in-exile, used improvised explosive devices to keep the regiment at bay. Sources close to the fighting informed me that the situation had reached a bloody standstill when a fully-augmented unit from Belltower Associates moved in. Within moments, the rebels' defenses were penetrated and fighting swiftly ended. Following the battle, Australian general Charles Bragge thanked Belltower for its assistance, declaring that this war against separatism should soon be over. Given that Belltower Associates has been contracted to send in even more augmented troops, he may very well be right. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Growing separatist movement rattles Northwest US. Mormon leaders speak out. * Bigfoot spotted in Saskatoon? Woman claims 7-foot giant ate berries from backyard shrub. * Rapper Nu Chan killed in NYC shoot-out. * Canadian unmanned spy planes 'invaluable' in patrolling Outback. Australian Parliament orders more. * Holo-personalities untrustworthy? Yes, says psycho-sociologist Dr. Dick Milhouse. * General Bragge, Belltower officials clash over war strategy. * Stay tuned to PICUS for additional coverage. Riots After Supersoldier Photos Transcript Thousands of angry rioters took to the streets in several cities this evening after viewing controversial satellite footage uncovered by Picus. Detroit, Toronto, Mumbai and Rio de Janeiro all report violent clashes taking place outside the doors of such well-known biotechnology firms as Kusanagi, Isolay and Sarif Industries. The footage sparking the riots appears to show scientists performing crude, torture-like experiments on teams of augmented supersoldiers. Just minutes ago Zhao Yun Ru, CEO of the Tai Yong Medical corporation, commented on the images: :"I want the world to know that we at Tai Yong Medical have not and never will condone these experiments. This company prides itself on maintaining a safe environment and an ethical approach to research at all times. We invite critics and members of the UN to tour our facilities firsthand. They will find nothing but order, progress and moral responsibility." Looks as if the ball is now firmly in the United Nations court. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Seismologists predict major earthquake to devastate US west coast within 5 years. * 'So You Think You Can Dodge Traffic' dropped from network lineup. * BREAKING NEWS: RIOTS OCCURRING IN SEVERAL CITIES. ANGER AT BIOTECH INDUSTRY INTENSIFIES. * Mexican 'patriot' Juan Garza accuses government of ties with Russian underworld. * No more Trick-or-Treaters? Holiday tradition unsafe for children. * NEVER-BEFORE-SEEN GLOBAL REACTION TO SUPERSOLDIER PHOTOS. WILL U.N. STEP IN? * Stay Tuned to PICUS for details. Taggart Accuses Assistant of Terrorism News Ticker * TORONTO: moves swiftly to break up riots. 2nd time in city's history tear gas is deployed. * DETROIT: Riots stoked by terrorists? Police discover Purity First 'training camp'. * MUMBAI: C.E.O. of Isolay Corp dragged from car and beaten. Wife, children escape in vehicle. * Scientists still alive? Humanity Front founder accuses aide of kidnapping. "Evidence has surfaced" says Taggart. * Stay tuned to PICUS News for in-depth coverage. Riots in Front of Detroit LIMB Clinic Transcript Back again to Detroit, where a handful of people were taken into custody this evening following yet another anti-augmentation demonstration. This time patients attempting to access the 2nd Avenue LIMB clinic found their route blocked by supporters of the Humanity Front movement. The pro-human organization have received permission to gather in protest earlier in the week, but police decided to shut down the legal rally prematurely, and closed the broadview tunnel. Perhaps they feared what might happen once the hostage situation at Sarif Industries resolved. Regardless, several violence skirmishes did break out, but no serious injures were reported. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Elderly woman charged with food tampering in Kansas. Police allege woman inserted needles in sausages. * BREAKING NEWS: DETROIT HOSTAGE SITUATION ENDS. AT LEAST 1 TERRORIST KILLED. OFFICIAL STATEMENT EXPECTED WITHIN THE HOUR. * Best of Seven Series kicks off Monday on PICUS Sports Network: Tigers V Orioles. * Boy, 9, playing with gun kills sister, 6, in Portland, OR. * Lan-ri Conglomerate third quarter report: sales of Lemon-lime triple; Orange drops 37% * Watch PICUS for local, national, and international news coverage. Augmentation Recall Transcript Returning to tonight's biggest story. The World Health Organization today issued an unprecedented recall on augmentation technology. For days, reports of temporary malfunctions and electrostatic disturbances have been flooding in from around the globe. Elizabeth DuClare, spokeswoman for the WHO, confirmed that the cause of these disruptions has been linked to a major malfunction in a multichannel peripheral nerve biochip, a device which transmits neural impulses directly to inorganic tissue. She is urging people to visit their local LIMB clinics immediately to have the faulty chips replaced. Inside sources tell me that augmentation giant Tai Yong Medical is scrambling to produce enough new and improved biochips to meet the expected demand. This widespread defect coming so soon after the recent riots only raises more questions about the problem of human enhancement. Is this the beginning of a complete technological breakdown, or just another glitch in the system? This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Panchaea 5 near completion. Big opening ceremony expected. * Fallout from Global Augmentation Riots continue. * UN Secretary Hoida: "We must seriously consider the future of enhancement technologies." * PRC officials question Belltower involvement in Australia. Chinese contracts may be revoked. * WORLD HEALTH ORGANIZATION ISSUES UNPRECEDENTED BIOCHIP RECALL. URGES AUGMENTED PEOPLE TO VISIT LIMB. * Russian Federation States negotiate most-favored trade status with Mexico. * You are watching PICUS News. Panchaea Opening News Ticker * Mexican drug war intensifies. 7 dead in Guadalajara. * Tigers advance to World Series. * Ray Kurzweil celebrates 78th birthday in Ferbuary. * UN gathers in Arctic to discuss future of human enhancement. Can Darrow convince them? * New poll shows 50% of Malaysians can't afford augmentations anyway. * Pirates sighted off coast of Tortuga. * Ny'ashia Akim returns ______ * Watch PICUS News for world best coverage. Trivia *One of the news ticker mentions an upcoming solar eclipse that can be observed from the Easter Island on Sunday. There will actually be two solar eclipses in 2027 - on February 6 and August 2, but these days are Saturday and Monday, respectively. *A sci-fi adventure game INVISIBLE WAR mentioned in a news ticker during the UN meetings report is a reference to Deus Ex: Invisible War. *During the Rebels in Australia news report, the news ticker questions if "holo-personalities" are trustworthy. This may be a meta-reference to the fact that the news presenter Eliza Cassan is a hologram. *A biotechnological firm Kusanagi mentioned in a report on the global riots may be a reference to Motoko Kusanagi, the protagonist of the cyberpunk manga and anime series Ghost in the Shell. *The Picus TV show So You Think You Can Dodge Traffic mentioned in a news ticker may be a reference to So You Think You Can Dance, an American televised dance competition. *The news ticker during the report on the LIMB clinic riots mentions orange and lemon-lime soda. This is a reference to the Deus Ex character Gunther Hermann, who claims soda machines have been tampered with to give him lemon-lime instead of orange. *The TV Broadcasts in Human Revolution were originally meant to be fully animated, like in the intro cut scene. However, due to limitations Eidos had to make them still photos. *"Pirates sighted off coast of Tortuga" in the News ticker for the Panchaea opening is an obvious reference to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. *The Houston Astros and San Diego Padres are meeting in the National League baseball playoffs, and neither is said to have ever won a Series. In our world, the Astros moved to the American League (preventing them from being able to face the Padres in the playoffs) and did indeed win their first-ever World Series in 2017. Another ticker item shows that the Detroit Tigers, Jensen's hometown team, is facing the Baltimore Orioles in the American League playoffs. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution media Category:Lore